Dragon
In mythology, a dragon (baneworm in Anglo-English) is a serpent-like legendary creature. It is typically depicted as a huge, scaly, horned dinosaur-like creature, with leathery wings and the ability to breathe fire. There are many kinds of dragons: for example, the European dragon, the Chinese dragon, the Japanese dragon, and wyverns amongst others. Mainstream Smurfs Media Dragons have been featured in some Smurfs episodes, for example: In both the Johan and Peewit comic book “The Cursed Land” and its cartoon adaptation “The Cursed Country”, an evil dragon calls Fafnir (Chamusquina in the comic version) which is belongs to a slave master, Monulf (Monulfo in the comic version), attacks the Smurf Village, capturing the Smurfs for slaves and destroys the village. Later, it even captures the King and brings him to Monulf’s cave. Soon, Johan and Peewit come to rescue and it is finally defeated as Papa Smurf uses Homnibus’ magic water stick to make it loses its ability of breathing fire. It also appears in the season 2’s intro sequence. In the season 1 episode “St. Smurf and The Dragon”, the Smurfs find a baby dragon which is suffering from hiccups and eats all the glowberries which is needed for an invisible formula. The Smurf brings it to the village and treats it well. Later, it even saves the Smurfs by making the snowing clouds which is from Gargamel away and saves the Smurfs from freezing. But it is later caught by Gargamel to attack the village. But Gargamel fails as its mother comes to rescue. In the episode “Sir Hefty”, a dragon comes to attack the forest, making fire disasters everywhere, in order to solve the problem the Smurfs find a knight calls Lancealout, however, he does not have any courage at all when the dragon approaches. Hefty Smurf becomes the hero as he leads the dragon to the bridge to let Papa Smurf release the dam gate and drown it. In the season 3 episode “All Creatures Great and Smurf”, Gargamel follows his new pet, a silver-fanged growler, to catch the Smurfs, but he is accidentally leads to a dragon’s cave and he escapes immediately. In the episode "The Golden Smurf Award," Hogatha blames a she-dragon she owns called Louise for her dry skin condition and it only makes the condition worse. In the special "The Smurfic Games", Gargamel used fire breath of a dragon to activate the Medallion of Poseidon. In the season 5 episode "Brainy Smurf, Friend To All The Animals", dragons in a cave breathe fire on Brainy when he wants to help animals. In the season 9 episode “Fortune Cookie”, Brainy Smurf spots a child dragon, asking if that is the "dragon" Grandpa is referring to, only to have the child dragon shoot flames towards him in response, leaving his face sooty. In the following episode “Imperial Panda-Monium”, a dragon calls Lord Buttercup, which is the emperor’s pet appears in the episode. It becomes one of the Double Chan's blockade to becoming the emperor as it protects the emperor. He later gets rid of it by flying it away with a kite, making the emperor unhappy. However, it land on the Smurfs’ camp, the Smurfs helps it and they knows all the Double Chan’s plans. Double Chan fails to become to new emperor as the Smurfs and it come to rescue. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories A dragon was created by Baby Smurf, using the magic from Puppy's locket, as a distraction for the Psychelian Guard Elite to protect Polaris Psyche during his recovery in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story "The Exile From Psychelia". The dragon, however, turned out to be an illusion that the Guard Elite managed to dispel by combining their powers together. In "Smurfette's Evil Mirror", when Gargamel tries to use the Smurfs he hypnotized with Smurfette's magic compact and their portable telesmurfs to craft a teleportation spell that would transport him to the Smurf Village, Papa Smurf redirected the spell so that it would transport the evil wizard into a cave full of dragons. Dragons are recorded in the Smurfs' Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them volume. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories Two dragons named Paarthurnax and Alduin have appeared in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, being characters that were adapted from their originals in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim video game. In the Survival game setting of the Imaginarium, the level based on the Good King's castle during a dark winters night features 3 stone dragon head statues that must be fed purple Smurfs in order for the players to be awarded with a powerful bow. Dragons also appear in the setting based on a war torn kingdom ravaged by dragons, with one dragon being mountable. Smurf Me Up A dragon by the name of Monster Zero appears in the Glovey story, who originated from a zoo from the Sunwalkers' tribe. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, a dragon is a symbol of evil and destruction by everyone except Falla, who believes they also represent the true strength of a female. They have a high tolerance for heat, are capable of breathing fire, and have a mainly carnivorous diet. These creatures are also known for being the source of Dragon Scratch. Usage In Story One, two dragon's teeth are a required ingredient in the potion Gargamel creates to turn Johan evil. The main antagonist in the Season 11 episode, "The Dragon of the Far Land" is a large Wyvern dragon. Sir Josten and Lady Falla are both sent to rid the land of the beast, but it puts up a greater fight than they had imagined. More to come later! Hauvon Expanded Universe Several species of dragon exist in different parts of the world, though they are rare and secluded in number. They are similar in appearance to certain species of dinosaur, with the type depicted in The Cursed Country being native to the part of the world the stories take place in. All other species are virtually unknown in and around Hauvon, and all dragons are considered to be dangerous exotic animals. Category:Mythical creatures and characters Category:Open to Community Category:Races Category:Graeco/Roman mythology characters Category:Chinese mythology characters Category:Japanese mythology characters